


Unorthodox

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Aftercare, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bond bites, Bonding, Broth Is Not Suitable For Vegans, Chapter 2 if you're looking for porn, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Omega!Steve, back massages, post-serum Steve, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea for this in  C H U R C H,  of all places.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Better to Ask Permission

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this in C H U R C H, of all places.

Mass was as boring as it ever was, with Steve in his lonely pew and Bucky just on the other side of the aisle with his family. Steve’s mind had, admittedly, been wandering just about since he’d gotten there, and he was grateful that he had a good reason for his distraction, or he would've felt guilty. The pew was increasingly uncomfortable the longer Father Matthews droned on, and Steve’s knee bounced until Bucky reached across the aisle to still it and gave Steve a warning look. Steve wanted to whine, but the alpha didn't look like he’d be taking Steve’s shit today, so the omega swallowed his words down. Bucky’s expression softened, and he nodded, facing front once more. Steve took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the rest of the sermon.

Afterward, when there was coffee and conversation, Steve managed to catch the priest’s attention just as he finished talking to Bucky’s parents, giving George a familiar pat on the arm.   
“Steven!” He greeted cheerfully as he turned toward him. “How are you this morning?” Steve smiled back.  
“I’m well, thank you, Father Matthews. You certainly seem to be in a good mood,” he noted. The priest nodded and guided Steve over to a more private area of the sanctuary, sensing his need for discrepancy.  
“Got some wonderful news just now. I hope you don't have anything to confess to me, Steven, seeing as you’ve just taken communion,” he chided. Steve smiled again and shook his head.  
“No, Father, but I was hoping you might apply the seal all the same,” he admitted.  
“Of course, son.” Steve cleared his throat, looking behind him in case there were any known eavesdroppers nearby.

“My first eligible heat’s coming soon, Father,” he told the older man, “and I’d like to ask for your blessing in asking James Barnes to help me through it, and possibly in becoming his mate.” The clergyman’s smile grew impossibly wider and he gripped Steve’s shoulder encouragingly.   
“Well, it’s hardly orthodox, you asking him and not the other way around, and with next to no courting period,” he admitted, “but that’s hardly surprising, for the pair of you. Of course I’ll give my blessing, and hope that the Lord blesses you with a happy life and healthy children. I don't think I’ve ever seen a pair more suited to each other. Congratulations.” Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Gee, Father, I haven't even asked him yet. I don't even know if he’s-”  
“Stevie!” Bucky called from uncomfortably close by, “We’re headed out, do you want to come for lunch?” Father Matthews chuckled.  
“I wouldn’t worry, Steven. Go ahead, you could use a good meal before your heat. I’ll expect to see you in the confessional before the next time you come to Mass,” he said with a wink.  
“Steve! You coming?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded at the priest as a goodbye before turning and going with Bucky.  
“Gee, Buck, couldn't you see I was talkin’ to Father Matthews? It was an important conversation, didn't need your nose in it.” he turned to Winnifred with a smile. “Yes, Mrs. Barnes, I’d be _delighted_ to come to lunch.”

* * *

 

After lunch, Steve told Bucky to head up to the roof without him- that he’d catch up soon. He went down the hall, steadying his nerves before knocking on Bucky’s father’s office door.  
“What is it?” The beta asked from inside.  
“It- it’s Steve, sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you,” Steve blurted, only barely managing to keep each word discernable.  
“Of course, son, come in,” George welcomed him, opening the door.  
“Thank you, sir,” Steve said, wringing his hands as he entered the room.  
“Oh, you don't have to call me ‘sir’, Steve, you’re practically family!” Steve nodded, still standing by the door. “Now what was it you wanted to ask me about, son?” George asked. Steve cleared his throat and made eye contact.  
“I- I’d like to ask your permission… Because I’m sure you know my first heat since turning eighteen’s coming, and… Sir, I’d like to ask Bucky to be my mate,” he admitted, feeling a little rush at having asked so directly. George chuckled.  
“I’m guessing that’s what you were asking the Father about earlier?” He asked. Steve nodded, looking down at his feet. “You and I are of a similar mind, Steve. That’s what I was asking Father Matthews, too.” Steve looked up suddenly, his heart flipping over in his chest.  
“R-Really?” He asked. The older man outright laughed.  
“I hadn't brought it up to James yet, but I suppose it might be better for you to ask him now. Yes, Steven, I’ll grant my blessing. I hope you’ll join our family.” Steve grinned and threw his arms around George.  
“Thank you so much,” he whispered. George smiled and patted Steve’s arms.  
“Now go on up to the roof,” he instructed, “James will be starting to worry about you by now. I’ll tell Winnifred.” Steve nodded and took his leave, thanking Mr. Barnes again on his way out.

“Buck?” Steve called when he was most of the way up the fire escape. “Can I talk to you?”  
“Sure thing. I had somethin’ I wanted to ask you anyway, but you go first.” Steve climbed the wooden ladder they’d put up from the top floor to the roof and went to sit beside Bucky in the shade created by the lip of the roof. He took a deep breath, willing his stomach to settle, before turning to the alpha.  
“I- Oh, Christ, gimme a minute,” he asked; excitement had now given way to nausea and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to ask Bucky. Bucky took a drag off his cigarette and nodded, rubbing Steve’s skinny back with his free hand.  
“Whenever you’re ready, pal. No need to rush,” he reassured the omega, the scent of _protection_ and _home_ and _worry_ and, if Steve wasn't mistaken, _love_ coming off him in waves. Steve leaned into the touch, startling Bucky. “Everything okay, Stevie?” He asked, stubbing out his cigarette to hold Steve in both arms, despite the mid-July heat wave. “You didn't kill nobody, did’ja?” Steve shook his head, filling his lungs with Bucky’s scent before sitting up and looking him in the face.  
“I- I wanted to ask,” he started, “if you’d- Ah, Jeez, c’mere,” he gave up, grabbing Bucky’s best shirt collar and kissing him, crawling up to straddle his lap. Bucky growled into the kiss, placing a possessive hand on each of Steve’s hips and gripping tight. Bucky’s scent got impossibly stronger around them, to the point where Steve was sure everyone for a three-block radius would be able to smell what they were doing. Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, exploring and claiming where he knew nobody had before. He chewed the omega’s plush lower lip until it was swollen and red, leaving the younger man moaning. “Buck-” Steve gasped when they parted for air, leaning his forehead on the alpha’s shoulder, “-please, help me- help me through my heat. Want you to mate me, Buck,” he proposed, and Bucky was starry-eyed beneath him when he sat up, so he must be okay with the idea- _right?_ “Buck?” He asked cautiously.  
“You’d really- Really? ‘Cause, Stevie, if you’re pullin’ my leg here, you’ll have broken my goddamned heart.” Bucky warned. Steve nodded, leaning in to seal his lips over the alpha’s briefly.  
“I asked your dad just now, and Father Matthews this morning. Your dad’s telling your ma- _Please_ say yes, Bucky, I want you _so bad_ ,” he pleaded. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders then, and it was their own little world, with their foreheads pressed together and the sun on Steve’s back.  
“Yes,” the alpha whispered, “Of course, _yes,_ Stevie. God, I’ve wanted this _forever_ ,” he admitted. He tipped his chin up to kiss Steve again and again.  
“Say, Buck, what was it you were gonna ask me?” Steve asked at one point. Bucky laughed.  
“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to sneak into the Dodgers game later,” he admitted. They stayed up on the roof ‘till suppertime.


	2. Little Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is porn in this chapter. This is pre-discussed, so Steve has already given his consent before his heat. Just wanted to make that clear in case some people assumed Bucky had assumed consent; He wouldn't do that.

The few days before Steve’s heat consisted of pretty much the same as any other days, only when Bucky got off work at the docks, he’d go to Steve’s, bringing little things he’d seen that he’d thought the omega would like. By the end of the night on Tuesday, he had given Steve the following:

  * One leatherbound sketchbook with smooth, cream-coloured paper
  * The nicest set of sketching pencils the art store had for a reasonable price
  * Three pounds of beef bones, which Bucky had cooked and boiled down into a good, sturdy broth to feed Steve through his heat
  * A soft, plush log cabin quilt all in colours Steve could see, and the lucky score of a pillow that matched
  * Four chocolate bars
  * A loaf of the nice sourdough bread from Terrelli’s that Steve liked



It was Wednesday afternoon now, and Bucky was itching to find more things for Steve’s nest, especially after seeing how much he’d liked the quilt. After Sunday, his instincts had taken over, needing to prove his worth to Steve. On his way home, he made a detour to the nice jewellery shop not far from the docks where he’d ordered the nicest of Steve’s gifts. They had it ready and waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

Steve stretched out in the sunbeam that fell across his makeshift nest, running his fingers against the smooth paper of the sketchbook Bucky had given him. He wanted to draw but not to waste the first page on something dumb. Like Bucky’s dumb face, especially the way his mouth curled at the corner when he saw Steve was happy, or- _oh, fuck it,_ it was gonna end up full of sketches of the alpha anyway, so Steve picked up his pencil and started to sketch. It had been nice, the last three days, with Bucky doting on him. Bucky hadn't gotten anything yet that would cost him too much, and it wasn't like his parents would kick him out anyway, so Steve didn't feel too bad. He smiled and set the sketch aside when he heard the soft knock on the door. He got up slowly, stretching his arms over his head and savouring the sun on his back, before walking the few feet to the door to let Bucky in.

“How many times I gotta tell you you can use the spare key?” He asked the alpha, who shrugged, keeping his hands behind his back. Steve narrowed his eyes and shut the door, locking them in. “What is it?” He asked, suspicious. Bucky shook his head and smiled, bending to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth.   
“It’s nothing,” he smirked. Steve, disbelieving, crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Okay, so I might've gotten you something,” he admitted, pulling his hands from behind his back, revealing a large paper bag containing what looked like…  
“More pillows?” Steve asked, suspicious. Bucky nodded.  
“Take a look, babydoll. Somethin’ special in there for you.” Steve gently took the bag, beckoning for Bucky to join him in the nest (improper as it may be for an unmated couple). They sat cross-legged, Steve’s back to Bucky’s front, as Steve removed each of the two pillows, one of which Bucky informed him was a brilliant green, the other of which was a deep blue.

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve murmured, turning his head to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “These are real nice.” He turned to start settling them where he wanted them, only for Bucky to tug on his sleeve.   
“Still more for you, sweetheart,” he mumbled against Steve’s jaw. “Look again.” Steve sighed and shook his head, but indulged him, reaching into the bag to pull out-  
“Buck,” he scolded as he looked at the velvet ring box, “You can’t afford anything like this. Take it back, get your money back.” Bucky whined against his neck.  
“At least _look_ at it, Stevie. _Then_ make up your mind whether you want it or not. Please?” And since Steve never could resist when Bucky begged him for things, he sighed and opened the little box. Inside, under a receipt that told him the thing in question cost Bucky $6.11, was a simple gold band. When Steve lifted it from where it rested in the crushed velvet, he could see that it had been engraved with _“‘till the end of the line”_ inside.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “I wouldn’t’ve gotten it, except that I _could_ afford to, since they knocked a dollar and a half off because of that little dent in it, see? I didn’t think you’d mind all too much about that anyway. The eleven cents are from getting it engraved and taxes. Do you like it, sweetheart?” Steve was already sliding it onto his finger. He nodded, sinking back into Bucky’s arms.   
“M’ glad it didn't cost an arm and a leg, Buck, but you really should be saving for college. That’s why you got that job in the first place.” Bucky nuzzled down into Steve’s pretty, golden hair and sighed.  
“Not goin’ to college,” he admitted. “Never _really_ planned on it, and especially not after my grades dropped last year. I got that job to put a little money away in case this ever happened… I was gonna propose in a few months’ time. I’ve got damn near five hundred in savings now, and I figure that’s gotta be enough in the bank to gather a little interest if I move in here proper and split rent with you on my paychecks, if you’ll have me.” Steve smiled and twined their fingers together.  
“Of course I will, Buck. ‘Till the end of the line,” he promised.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve writhed, trying to find a position that didn't hurt like Hell. He’d been through a few heats on his own before, so he knew a little bit about what helped and what didn't- which is to say, he knew he’d be in massive pain the entire time and could really only hope that Bucky could help. He buried his fingers deeper inside himself, feeling a rush of slick dribble out and knowing that until Bucky got home, his scent was putting him in danger. So far he knew of three alphas who’d come to the door, and it’d taken just about everything in him not to let them in to pound him into the goddamn floor. He didn't know when Bucky was coming back. A loud whine escaped him at the sound of heavy boots on the stairs, and he curled his fingers until he could find the spot inside him that felt _so good_ even if it brought no relief. Then there was the sound of the key in the door, and Steve scrambled to his hands and knees, ass up in presentation. Bucky closed the door quickly behind him, locking the chain as well as the deadbolt, and rushed over, peeling off his sweaty shirt.

“Oh, baby,” he cooed at the sight of Steve, who was trying not to squirm as he presented himself, sweet and willing. Bucky placed his hand soothingly on Steve’s hip, rubbing up his back. “Told you I shouldn’t’ve gone today. You’re burnin’ up.” Steve keened and pressed back into Bucky’s touch, agreeing with him but unable to voice much at this point. “Oh, darlin’, you needed me _here_ , didn't you? It’s alright now, I’m here. I’ve got you, sweet thing.” Steve pressed back again, this time into Bucky’s lap, resulting in slick down the front of his jeans. “I know, baby. Just let me get a prophylactic. Not takin’ any risks with you, and we can't afford babies right now.” Steve let out a sob at that. “I know, darlin’, I wanna see you all round and full too, but not yet. I’ll be right back, angel.” Steve cried and shook as Bucky dashed to the kitchen to grab the condom, hurriedly slipping his pants off as he went. He knelt back down behind Steve and gathered some of his slick to cover his cock, then rolled the condom on and covered it with more slick to help Steve along.

He kissed along Steve’s crooked spine as one hand cradled the omega’s hip, the other guiding his length into the smaller man. Steve started to relax the further Bucky pushed in, until Bucky could hold both his hips. The alpha straightened, looking down to where they were joined and groaning at the sight of Steve’s sweet little hole swallowing up his dick. He pulled almost all the way out, just to watch the head of him catch on Steve’s rim before he pushed back in with a snap of his hips. “Look so good, Stevie. _Feel_ even better. Baby, I can’t believe you’re _mine.”_ And as good as knowing it felt, saying it out loud was something else entirely. It seemed to flip a switch in him, deep in his chest, and suddenly his grip became tighter, and his thrusts faster and stronger and left Steve crying beneath him. “That feel good?” he asked. “Use your words, Stevie, and tell me how good it feels.” Steve let out a wrecked cry and bit into the blanket beneath him, only for Bucky to tug it out from between his teeth. “Asked you a question, sweetheart,” Bucky warned. Steve nodded vehemently, tears still streaming down his face.

“Y-yes, Alpha,” he sobbed. “Feels _so_ good, I- I can’t- B-Bu--cky, puh _-please,”_ the omega begged. Bucky pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck as a reward.

“So good to me, Stevie,” he praised. He looked down again to see his knot starting to catch. “Gonna come for me?” He half-growled. It wasn't so much a question as a statement; Steve was _going_ to come for Bucky, Bucky would make sure. “Gonna knot you up so good, Stevie. You're gonna feel so full, I promise. I hope it makes you good and greedy for my knot, the next time. Will it, baby? You gonna beg for my knot?” Steve could only sob and nod and push back against Bucky, forcing himself to bear down and let his knot in. Bucky gasped, and his hips stuttered as he pushed in farther on instinct. “I-” he started, but found he couldn't think of what to say when Steve came, his body clamped down around Bucky. “S-Steve,” he managed, “wanna claim you. Wanna claim you when I-” Steve offered his neck in a clear invitation as Bucky gave one last push and came, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh before him. He cradled Steve in his arms and carefully rolled them so they could lie together, knotted. Steve whined and Bucky licked at the bond bite, calming him down.

Steve sighed contentedly some time later, pushing himself back against Bucky’s chest.   
“I love you, Buck,” the omega- _his Omega_ \- whispered. Bucky’s arms drew him closer.  
“I love you so much, Stevie, you gotta know.” Steve nodded and gripped Bucky’s hand tightly. Bucky licked again at the bond bite, cleaning it and strengthening the bond. Steve sighed.  
“It's coming back,” he murmured, “‘m not gonna be able to hold it off. When that happens, I want everything you’ve got. No holding back, Buck.” Bucky peppered kisses over Steve’s hair, holding him close.  
“I promise, baby,” he whispered. “Gonna get some food into you first, though, sweetheart. You gonna be able to keep a piece of bread down with your broth?” Steve drew the blanket up to their chins, shushing Bucky.  
“Nap first. Not hungry with your knot in me.” Bucky smiled and kissed the hair behind Steve’s ear, smelling the difference in his scent since they’ve mated.  
“Of course, darlin’,” he murmured. “Whatever you ask for, it’s yours. Love you more than anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Steve woke, he was alone, but still fairly comfortable. Besides, Bucky was just over in the kitchen, so it wasn’t like he’d have to fend for himself for anything.  
“Buck?” He called to where his Alpha was standing over a saucepan full of broth. Bucky turned to look at him, his face lighting up.  
“Hey, sweetheart, you feelin’ any better?” He asked, wiping his hands on a teatowel and coming to check Steve’s temperature, crouching beside the nest. “Yeah, there you go, your fever’s down. You want a backrub before we eat? My ma brought over this balm she made, she said it might help your back.” Steve outright _moaned_ , and Bucky didn't think he’d ever heard a better sound.  
“Is that even a _question,_ Buck? Of _course_ I want a backrub.” Bucky smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“Lie down someplace flat, sweetheart,” he instructed. Steve reluctantly dismantled the nest so he could lie face down at the foot of the mattress with Bucky straddling his hips.

“Got nice, pretty shoulders, Stevie,” the alpha remarked as he reached into the mason jar and pulled out a gob of peppermint-scented salve. “Bet it hurts, all that strain on your muscles. Let me take some of that weight, huh? _There_ we go,” he soothed as he worked the substance into Steve’s sore muscles. Steve snorted a laugh. “What is it? What’s so funny?” Bucky asked, smiling down at him.   
“Just-” Steve giggled again. “You gotta get all the knots outta my back,” a snicker, “‘cause you only want _one_ knot in me.” Bucky chuckled and pressed down with both thumbs on a particularly difficult spot. Steve moaned and rocked his hips beneath him.  
“That’s right,” Bucky breathed into his ear, “because you’re _mine._ You’re too good to share, sweetheart. Everything I’ll ever need, right here. And I’m gonna do my best to treat you right, and keep you safe from harm.” Steve sighed happily and his spine popped under Bucky’s weight, relaxing him further.

“Wouldn't take any other alpha anyway,” Steve reassured Bucky. “You're the only one I’ve ever met who could handle all this, and anyway, I kinda like you. Those thighs certainly don’t hurt your case.” Bucky scoffed and swatted Steve’s ass.   
“Only love me for my physique, huh? What about all that sappy cuddling earlier?”  
“The heat talkin’.”  
_“Just_ the heat, huh?” Bucky asked. “So, naturally, you’d be okay, then, if we _only_ cuddled during your heat.” Steve shifted around so he could look over his shoulder, wide-eyed.  
“I mean, I wouldn't wanna deny _you_ anythin’,” he mumbled against his shoulder. “I know you like all that sappy shit, so who am I to refuse?” Bucky hummed and worked the heels of his hands into Steve’s lower back.  
“Yeah, I’d hate to have to find my cuddles elsewhere,” he prodded. Steve froze underneath him.

“Don’t joke about that shit,” he warned. “It’s different for me to tease you, you’ve got omegas lining up around the block, but- Buck, you’re the _only_ alpha who's ever shown interest in me outside my heat.” Bucky sighed.   
“I know, angel. M’ sorry. But honest, d'you think any of those other omegas mean Jack shit to me? You’re the only one that’s ever mattered. I swear. You’re my only cuddle buddy,” he promised. Steve settled back into the bed.  
“Damn straight. Gotta keep you to myself, ain’t nobody else can have you. You’re _mine.”_ And something about the way Steve said it made it easily ten times more possessive than any alpha could hope to sound. It made chill run down Bucky’s spine, and he dug his knuckles in harder to show his agreement. Then he remembered the stock he’d left on the stove.

“I am. Say, Steve, how’s your back? Will it be okay for now if I promise to work on it again next time we’re knotted?” Steve nodded lazily. “Okay, sweetheart,” Bucky agreed, kissing Steve’s cheek. “I’ll be right back with your broth, honey. Just relax and sit up for me, there we go. Good boy. Will you be able to keep some bread down?” Steve shook his head.   
“Shouldn't eat too much at once or your knot might actually hurt me,” he told his alpha. “Smaller meals more often, so I can actually absorb the nutrients. Of course, I’d be absorbing _more_ nutrients if you’d take that goddamn prophylactic off, but I know why you won’t. Just-” he sighed. “I know you want a big family, Buck, but I’m not sure that’s something I can give you. And I- I want you to be happy, so if you need to find somebody who can, then--”  
“I knew going into this that you might not be able to have kids, and I decided you were _worth_ giving that up for, Steve. I’m not going to look _elsewhere_ when I got everything I need right in front of me. Now shut up and drink your broth.” Steve’s mouth snapped open and closed a few times before he finally took the offered mug and nodded his thanks. “I love you, Steve,” Bucky assured him as he brought over his own mug and sat beside Steve. “I love you, and I don't want you thinkin’ I could walk off and be happy with anyone else. Could _you?”_ Steve looked absolutely mortified at the suggestion.  
“No!” He exclaimed. “Of course not, you’re my-! _Oh.”_ Bucky smiled and bumped him lightly.  
“Yeah, _oh._ You’re an idiot. I love you,” he reiterated. Steve took a sip of broth, setting it aside before snuggling under Bucky’s arm.  
“I love you too, Buck,” he replied. Bucky kissed the top of his head.  
“Maybe someday we’ll try, okay? But I’m barely twenty and you _just_ turned eighteen, and there's no _way_ we’re ready to be parents, Stevie.” Steve nodded and rested his head against his Alpha’s chest.


	3. Hell and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And thus ends the fluffy cuteness of Pre-Canon.

“They look like they’ve been through Hell,” Steve noted, looking off toward the field ambulance. Peggy nodded solemnly.  
“These men more than most. More than four hundred men went up against HYDRA, and less than fifty returned. You audience today included what was left of the 107th.” Steve’s stomach fell. He dropped his pencil and his hand flew to the nape of his neck, feeling the scar tissue that, _thank God,_ was still present. “What is it?” Peggy asked, startled by his reaction.  
“My- my Alpha,” Steve responded. “It's okay, he’s alive, just- I need to talk to Colonel Phillips.” Peggy nodded and they set across the muddy field in the rain, Steve lending Peggy his jacket as an umbrella.

“Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with a plan,” Phillips greeted dryly, “And what is your plan today?”   
“I need the casualty list from Azzano,” Steve begged, trying to keep his voice level and not sure if he was succeeding. “Just one name, my bondmate, sir. James Barnes, B-A-R--”  
“I can spell,” the colonel snapped, making Steve freeze in trepidation. “Now, I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I care to count, but the name does sound familiar. Now, I’m sorry for your loss, but you can find somewhere else to-”  
“But he’s still alive. And even if he weren’t, the other men- What’s your plan for a rescue mission?” Steve could've cried from the look Phillips gave him.  
“The rescue mission is called winning the war. I should never have let Erskine drag a god-damned omega into this war, much less a _mated_ one. Now, I don’t care if he’s the _president’s_ bondmate, we’re not risking a full-scale incursion beyond enemy lines. We’d lose more men than we’d save. I’m sorry about your mate, but if I read the posters correctly, you have somewhere to be in thirty minutes.” Steve looked at the map table, his jaw set.  
“Yes, sir. I do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky stared at his hands, slouched forward on the edge of the cot in his and Steve’s shared tent. Steve was off doing God-knows-what and Bucky had just been discharged from medical. The Germans had done some nasty shit to Bucky, he didn't need a doctor to tell him that. He’d mostly tuned out, but he’d still caught a few words like “possible enhancement”, “serum duplication”, and “lucky to be alive”. Yadda yadda. Whatever. All he cared about was that he was alive and he was with Steve, even if the little punk should've just stayed in Brooklyn where he belonged. But Bucky recognized that if Steve hadn't gotten the serum, then nobody would've come for Bucky and he wouldn't be able to send cheques home to Steve anyhow, because he’d be dead. This whole thing was a God-damned mess as far as Bucky was concerned. And then there were the changes to Steve’s body. Make any alpha cry with those muscles. Bucky still wasn't sure how to feel about it: on one hand, he knew he’d miss the way Steve’s hips used to fit so nice in his hands; on the other, _Steve was healthy._ Steve was healthy _and_ _might be able to have kids._ Bucky laughed to himself in an attempt not to cry as he curled up on the cot. Technically he’d been offered an honourable discharge on account of the torture, but like Hell was he leaving Steve out here alone. He sniffled and tucked his head against his knees, making himself as small as possible.

There was a cough outside the tent before Steve lifted the flap and came inside, sitting on the edge of Bucky’s cot.   
“Buck?” He asked carefully, laying a firm hand on Bucky’s curled knee. “I- I’m sorry. I know it’s not just about me, but seeing how different I am now can't be helping…” Bucky shook his head.  
“You don't _need_ me no more, Stevie,” he whimpered, sounding a lot more needy than he’d realized he felt. “You’re big and strong now, Stevie, and I’m still just- I’m _weaker_ than you. How am I supposed to protect you? It’s _war,_ Steve. I can’t lose you...” Steve made a small noise and lay down facing his mate.  
“Buck, I want you to listen real good right now to me. Can you look at me, please?” He asked, gently stroking the other man’s face. Bucky blinked and looked sullenly up. “There you are, I missed those beautiful blues of yours,” Steve praised. “There will _never_ be a time I don’t need you, Buck. You’re my mate. Even before that, I knew you were it for me. My whole _life,_ I’ve needed you. you think that’s gonna change just ‘cause I put on a couple pounds? You think just because I’m stronger, that suddenly makes you somehow _weak?”_ Bucky cast his eyes down. “Baby, don’t shut down on me, please. You’ve been through Hell, I know, but I’m tryin’ to tell you I love you. And I’ll keep lovin’ you, even if you take that honourable discharge I know they’re throwing around. If you wanna go home, all I’ll ask is that you wait for me, and don’t give up, ‘cause I’d find a way home to you, Buck. Every time.” Bucky shuddered forward into Steve’s arms, and the omega held him close, breathing in the smell of him, that, even under the weeks of dirt and sweat and blood, was still _warm_ and _safe_ and _home._


	4. Embedded

“Do you _want_ to get caught?” Bucky hissed. Steve had moaned particularly loudly- With as poor timing as always, he had forgotten to take his suppressants, and had gone into heat _behind enemy lines._ “Steve, I love you, but you’re the biggest idiot who’s ever walked the planet, and I’ve met Dugan,” the alpha scolded. “We’re not gonna make it back to camp in time, are we?” Steve shook his head sullenly. Bucky sighed and dropped Steve’s arm from around his shoulders, sitting him down against a tree trunk. “I’m gonna see what I can pull together for shelter. Don’t you fucking move, Stevie, or I swear to God I’ll kill you before the Nazis get the chance to.” Steve nodded and curled into himself against the September chill. Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving, setting his and Steve’s kits on the ground. Steve reached into his own pack, pulling out his bedroll and blanket and quietly setting up a small nest, taking Bucky’s blanket to cover himself once he was lying down. His Alpha returned not long after, carrying branches over each shoulder and a dirty tarp. “Found this at an abandoned camp not too far from here. There’s a stream, too, in case we can’t get back for a few days. You gettin’ cozy?” He asked. Steve shook his head.  
  
“Cold,” he complained, prompting Bucky to laugh softly and press a kiss to his cheek, rubbing his arm briskly.  
“I know, baby,” he comforted his mate, “But you won’t be for long. With those blankets, and the fever comin’, you’ll be warm soon. I promise.” Steve pouted and snuggled deeper under the scratchy wool. “Wish we could do something about your scent,” Bucky lamented as he started setting up their makeshift shelter. “We really gotta get outta here before it gets too much worse. First thing tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts.” He laid his bedroll down next to Steve’s and curled protectively around him.  
“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered against his cheek. Bucky shushed him gently and kissed his forehead.  
“None’a that,” the alpha comforted him. “You’re only human, and everyone makes mistakes. If I die here, at least it'll be wrapped in your arms and knowing you know how much I love you. Besides, there’s a lot of space to cover. If the Germans are spread as thin as we are, chances are we won't run into nobody.” Steve nodded and carefully tightened his grip around Bucky’s waist.  
“I love you, Buck.”  
“I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams.”  
“Sweet dreams.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got back to camp, both Steve and Bucky had been presumed dead by the rest of the team. They hadn't moved on yet, awaiting orders from Phillips, but it was clear that they were gearing up to leave. Bucky damn near scared Morita to death, wading across the stream carrying both daypacks and taking most of Steve’s weight on his shoulders.  
“Hey, Jim!” He called across to where Morita was sitting on watch.  
“Jimmy! Steve! You’re alive!” The beta cried, wading into the water to take a backpack and Steve’s other arm and helping them into the clearing. “See, look, Dum-Dum, what’d I tell’ya?” He asked, helping Bucky guide Steve to sit by the fire. “Mr. and Mrs. Rogers are back.”  
“That’s Mr. and Mrs. _Barnes_ to you, Private,” Steve corrected, wincing. “Jesus, Buck, you really did a number on me, huh?” Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed, going for a medical kit.  
“That’d be the gut wound, Steve,” he reminded him through grit teeth. “This idiot, I’m tellin’ ya, Jim. Tryin’ to make out like it's a sex thing when really the fool went and got himself shot in the stomach. Can you believe this?” Everyone laughed at that, and Gabe clapped Steve on the back, smiling brightly.  
“Good to have you back, Cap.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The bond mark on Steve’s neck never faded. Not when Bucky fell from the train, or when Peggy found Steve trying to drown his sorrows in a bombed-out bar; Not when Steve was grappling with Schmidt for control of the Valkyrie, or even when Steve woke up in a cardboard recovery room in New York with a ball game on the radio they should've known he’d recognize. It didn't fade when Nick Fury showed up at Steve’s gym, or when Steve was thrust into the midst of a motley crew of ‘superheroes’ he was supposed to lead. Not even when Steve met Sam Wilson, when he’d been more depressed than ever before and ready to chalk the mark up to a side-effect of the Serum. Peggy’d said not to worry about it- that Bucky had been needed in Heaven, and all Steve could do was his best to make him proud. If only that were the case.

 

Bucky’s mask fell, and Steve’s stomach dropped out from under him. He inhaled deeply, hoping- _praying-_ that this was some stranger that just happened to _look_ like Bucky. But Bucky’s scent, however weak and suppressed, was his own. In the HYDRA transport, Steve was stoic, panicking only internally as he spoke with Sam and Natasha about what could've happened with his mate.  
“None of this was your fault, Steve,” she tried to console him while she was bleeding out from a wound that _Bucky inflicted_. Steve just couldn't see it as anything but his fault.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the Helicarrier, Steve wore his uniform loose around his throat and wrists, exposing scent glands that were working for the first time in _years_ after Steve had caught Bucky’s scent. It didn't work quite as well as Steve’d hoped, and Steve was forced to defend himself against the man he loved; But eventually he surrendered, dropping the shield.  
“I’m not gonna fight you,” he choked, knowing he sounded broken. “You’re my Alpha.” Bucky tackled him to the ground and snarled,  
“You’re my mission.” He reeled his fist back and slammed it into Steve’s face repeatedly, screaming, “You’re- My- Mission-!”  
“-Then finish it,” Steve slurred, “‘Cause I’m with you ‘till- the end of the line.” Looking up, he saw horror and pain in Bucky’s eyes, and he knew he remembered _something_. He didn't have time to know anything more than that, though, before the floor dropped out from under him and he fell, and kept falling until he hit the water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_MISSION: TERMINATE STEVEN ROGERS_ **

_Yes. Mission accepted. Target is foolhardy and does not protect himself._

**_[MISSION OVERRIDE: MATE-SMELL- TARGET’S INJURIES UNACCEPTABLE- “TILL THE END OF THE LINE---!”]_ **

_-St-Steve?-_  
_\- What’s-_  
_-Oh my God-! **NO-!**_  
_You can't fucking die on me now, you punk! The world owes me at least that much- Let's get you up on the bank here-_  
_Breathe, Stevie, c’mon… There you are, baby. C’mon, another nice big breath for me-  
Thank **God.**_

 

 

* * *

 

Steve was in heat. Steve was in heat, and Bucky knew it, but he didn't dare make a move because _what if--?_

  * He hurt Steve?
  * Steve hurt him?
  * Steve had found another alpha- the man with the wings, maybe?
  * Bucky got arrested for his numerous crimes?
  * Steve didn't _want_ him anymore?



That last one was, irrationally, the one Bucky was worried most about. Not irrational because the other things were more pressing, necessarily, but because he had a lifetime’s worth of memories telling him that _Steve wouldn't give him up_. Even without the memories, Steve had been tracking Bucky on and off for two years. And the ‘off’ periods had been spent razing HYDRA to the ground in Bucky’s name. Bucky curled into himself, taking big, gasping gulps of the scent that was permeating the thin motel walls. It was risky, he knew, squatting in an empty room right next to the man he was trying to avoid, and he knew Steve could smell him- Steve had been crying out for him for three hours already, however quietly.

A particularly loud sob rattled Bucky, and he stood, his resolve disintegrating. He gathered his few possessions into his duffel and left the room, knocking gently on Steve’s door. There was a pause, quickly followed by the sound of somebody fairly large tripping over (and breaking) a small piece of furniture. There was a hissed curse and a few heavy footfalls before the door swung open, revealing a very naked and equally disheveled Steve. Bucky didn't think he’d ever been more beautiful. Steve whined and grabbed Bucky’s shirt, dragging him inside and pressing him up against the door as he closed it. He nuzzled his face into Bucky’s neck, breathing him in, and Bucky wasn't quite sure what to do. Searching his memory, he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s waist and kissed his jaw. Steve made a soft sound and half-collapsed into his embrace. Bucky helped him to the bed, laying him down and kissing him, slow and easy.

“I’m here,” Bucky reassured his mate. “I know, baby, I know, but I’m here now. I’m gonna take such good care of you, darlin’, lay your worries on me. Let me take care of you, sweet thing.” Bucky had no idea where this type of speech was coming from, but it was working, so he kept it up. “Oh, kitten, should never’ve left you alone on that riverbank, should've been with you, doll, I know. Should've come to you the second I smelled your heat- you got no idea how bad I wanted to, sweetheart. But I’m here now, gonna hold you through it. Love you so much, Stevie.” Steve’s face softened, then pinched up, tears falling unbidden. “Oh, sweet thing…” Bucky lamented, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.   
“B-Bucky,” Steve sobbed. Bucky looked down at him, his features contorted with concern, and he kissed him softly.  
“Right here, darlin’,” he assured him.  
“St-a-ay,” the omega hiccuped, “after. Stay after.” Bucky grimaced, but the look on Steve’s face when he did so nearly broke his heart right there, so he forced a smile and nodded.

“Okay, kitten. Anything you ask for. I’ll stay. Are you good like this or do you want me to hold you from behind?” Like this, they could look at each other- this was what Bucky would prefer, being able to stroke the hair from Steve’s eyes and brush his tears away- but from behind, Bucky could rub at the bond mark, calming Steve down. Steve whined and pressed his palm against his hard little dick.   
“Want you to-” he cut himself off with a moan- “Fuck me, Buck.” Bucky kissed him on the mouth.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. Steve rolled his eyes in an incredible feat of strength of character. He ground his hips up against Bucky’s before throwing the alpha off of him and going to his arms and knees, presenting. Bucky clicked his tongue, gently spreading Steve’s asscheeks with his thumbs. “Look at this,” he sighed mournfully. “Look how sweet and wet you already are, just for me. You still taste as good as I remember, doll?” He didn't wait to hear Steve’s answer before dragging his tongue against Steve’s hole. Steve cried out and pressed back against his mate. “Oh, baby,” Bucky whispered reverently, “even better than I remembered. Baby, I- I don't think I should knot you.” Steve whined at that, looking back at Bucky over his shoulder. “I know what you're thinkin’, okay? Just- I wouldn't be comfortable with that. Might hurt you, and we didn't talk about it before your heat- didn't talk about _anything_ before your heat. I’ll be here with you, and I’ll hold you and pleasure you any other way you ask for, just not like that.” Steve’s head fell forward to the bed and he nodded, curling up on his side and pulling Bucky’s arm around him.  
“Love you, Buck,” the omega sighed. Bucky curled up around him possessively and kissed his bond mark.  
“I love you too, Stevie,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Wilson was getting pretty damn tired of cleaning up Steve Rogers’ messes. Steve may be a national hero, but in Sam’s books, he was nothing but a God-damned idiot. And of all the stupid things Steve had done in the time Sam’s known him, this was  _ the  _ most stupid. Sam had gotten a text last Tuesday that read: 

 

**SGR:** _ Sam- I went into heat. I’m holed up in the BlueJay Motel in Syracuse. If you don’t hear from me in a week, come find me. Ask for Grant Buchanan at the desk.  _

 

Well, it’d been a week, and true to form, Sam came looking for Steve, only to find him lying naked in bed with  _ the winter fucking soldier. _ Who, oddly… was fully clothed. And cooing pet names at Steve in an oddly endearing voice. And from the looks of things, had been making sure Steve was hydrated and fed.  _ Huh. _ All this aside, when Barnes heard the door, he sprang into action, crouching protectively over Steve and growling toward the perceived threat. Sam held his hands up, dropping his backpack to the floor. 

“Not here for a fight,” the beta informed his friend’s mate, being sure to use his least threatening voice. “Just here to make sure Steve’s okay. I see you’ve got that covered?” Barnes nodded, his eyes blank. Steve, meanwhile, was completely out of it, staring up adoringly at the alpha. “Okay, then. I’m gonna go see if they’ve got an empty room for me.” 

 

*

 

“Buck?” Steve asked as the door closed behind Sam. Bucky was lying beside him again in an instant, holding him close and stroking his hair. The alpha brushed kisses over Steve’s cheeks and nose, tickling him. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’ll protect you, Steve. Keep you safe. Right, Kitten? I gotta make it up to you for all the times I couldn’t. Never gonna leave you again, Stevie, not for the  _ world.” _ Steve smiled and nudged up to kiss Bucky on the mouth. 

“Love you,” he reminded his Alpha. Bucky smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling, and placed his hand on Steve’s jaw. 

“I love you too. You thirsty?” he asked, already knowing that although the answer was  _ yes, _ Steve would say  _ no. _ Steve, predictably, shook his head slowly, but gave himself away by licking his lips. Bucky shook his head fondly and turned away toward the bedside table, where there was half a bottle of blue Gatorade. “Drink half of what’s left and I’ll suck your dick,” he bargained as he grabbed the bottle. Steve’s forehead got that adorable little crease in it, and Bucky kissed it to smoothe it out. “It’s a good deal, baby,” he purred. “Just gotta drink a little of this stuff, and I’ll suck your pretty cock down the back of my throat the way you like. Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me.” Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

 

“You’d suck my dick  _ anyway,” _ he objected, pouting. “Don’t see why I gotta drink that and delay the inevitable.” Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. 

“First full sentence you’ve spoken to me in two years and you’re  _ sassin’ _ me. Yeah, I  _ know  _ I’ll suck you off either way, but you’ve been sweating a lot with the fever and the electrolytes are good for you. C’mon, just get it over with.” Steve rolled his eyes, but took the bottle, carefully not drinking any more than he had to to make Bucky happy. 

“Sam’s a friend, by the way. The guy who was just here?” Steve told him. Bucky pursed his lips but said nothing. “It’s real nice that you wanna protect me, Buck. I just wanted you to know that you didn’t need to. He’s just a friend, a very good friend who’s gotten me out of a lot of tight spots. Besides that, he’s a beta, and he’s not a threat to you. Nobody is, Buck. You know how many people hit on me when we all thought you were--” He cut himself off. “...Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Please don’t growl at my friends. I want them to like you, and you to like them.” Bucky nodded his assent and kissed Steve, taking the bottle and placing it on the bedside table. Steve sighed into the kiss, reaching up to cradle Bucky’s jaw between his palms. “I love you more than anything in the world, Bucky. Thank you for taking care of me all these years.” Bucky huffed a laugh. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I been doin’ such a great job of  _ that _ lately,” he criticized himself, sliding down Steve’s body and leaving kisses as he went. 

“Hey. You know that wasn't your fault, right? You knew you were in a bad place, so you stayed away. You were scared. That means you were lookin’ out for me, whether you knew it at the time or not,” Steve reassured him. Bucky paused, his face nearly level to Steve’s hips, and looked up at his mate. “Steve, I literally tried to kill you. Twice.”

 

Steve blinked down at him. 

“Yeah. And then pulled me out of a river to save my life. The times you shot me don't count, you didn't recognize me.” His hips rolled beneath Bucky and he whined. “Keep goin’, Buck, c’mon, I  _ need _ you.” Bucky glared softly at him, but obeyed. 

“We’re talkin’ about this after your heat’s done,” he warned his Omega before licking at his arousal and taking it into his mouth. Steve moaned, loud and long, and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “That good, sweetheart?” Bucky asked when he came up for air. 

“Uh-huuuhh,” Steve whined, nodding. “Fingers,” he demanded. Bucky laughed. 

“So bossy,” he scolded. “Gonna have to train that outta you all over again.” Steve sneered and tugged at Bucky’s hair. 

“Never managed it the first time,” he reminded him. Bucky swatted Steve’s hip before kissing it better and shushing him softly. 

 

“It’s alright, lamb, I’ll take care of you. You want my fingers in this sweet little ass of yours?” He asked, thrumming his fingertips against the muscle in question. Steve nodded enthusiastically and drove his hips down, but Bucky moved his hand away at the same rate. “Ask nicely, kitten. That's what we do to get the nice things we want, isn't that right?” Steve’s lips parted and he keened so sweetly that Bucky felt his stomach twist. “C’mon, sweetheart, just two little words and you can have it. Wanna give it to you, baby, wanna watch you stretch out all around my fingers…” Bucky had to close his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths before he could focus on where Steve was still writhing beneath him. 

“Buck,” the omega whined, rocking his hips against the fingers still pressed against his entrance. “Buck,  _ please…”  _

 

Bucky grinned and torturously circled Steve’s hole, pressing kisses to his hips to shush him. Steve cried out and struggled beneath him. “Bucky… Bucky,  _ please, _ I need… I-  _ please,  _ Buck- le- lemme…” he pleaded, writhing. Bucky’s smile softened and he kissed his mate’s belly. 

_ “There _ we go, babydoll. That’s what I needed to hear. Sound so pretty, begging for me. Here you go, honey.” With that, he finally slipped a single finger inside his mate, stroking him just the way he knew would drive him crazy. “There. Better?” Steve whined pathetically before Bucky took pity, adding two more fingers to help soothe the ache of Steve’s heat. “I’m sorry, baby, but I can't help if you’re fun to tease. I’ve got you, there you go.” Steve rocked his hips down against Bucky’s hand and reached down to pull Bucky into a kiss. 

“B- Buck…” He sighed. Bucky smiled against his lips and curled his fingers, searching out that sweet spot he knew would have Steve crying. 

 

“Relax, Stevie. I’ve got you. Don't you worry ‘bout a thing, sweetheart. I’m here now, ‘n I’m never lettin’ you go again. Gonna make you feel so good, baby doll.” His fingers brushed against Steve’s knotting glands and the omega cried out, clamping down around Bucky’s fingers. “That feel good? Tell your alpha how good it feels, baby.” Steve groaned and rocked his hips back against Bucky’s hand, but the alpha moved with him so he wouldn't get any more relief. “Come on, sweetheart, tell me. You want another one? Want to stretch out over my whole damn hand?” Steve whined and nodded. “Then tell me, sweetheart. Be a good boy and tell me what you need.” 

“I- Buck- please-- do it…  _ Please, _ Buck…” he breathed. Bucky smiled fondly and kissed his partner’s hip. 

“Here you go,” he murmured, slipping his pinky inside to join his other fingers. Steve moaned and rolled his hips down, taking Bucky’s hand up to the knuckles. Bucky swore and kissed where their bodies joined. 

 

“Fuck, baby, so goddamn tight for me… It’s been a while, huh, sweetheart? You’ll be okay, I promise. Knot you again as soon as we’ve talked properly. ‘S a good thing we’re outta sync, or I would’a knocked you up by now…” Steve whined at that, and Bucky pushed a little to quiet him down. “I know, baby, I know, I wanna fill you up too, but I’m still all fucked in the head. Gotta figure myself out before we do anythin’ like that. Gotta keep you safe, even- no,  _ especially- _ from me. Love you so much. So much.” Steve preened under the affection and reached up to stroke through Bucky’s long hair. 

“Love you too, Bucky. Your hair is soft, I like it.” His voice was gentle in a way it rarely was, and Bucky smiled to hear it. 

“Yeah? I was thinking about cutting it,” he told his partner. Steve frowned slightly, and Bucky laughed. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll keep it long if you want. You’re so sweet like this,” he murmured. He pressed closer to Steve and kissed all over his face. “C’mon, babydoll, you got a smile for me?” Bucky teased. “Miss your pretty smile, Stevie,” he murmured. Steve sighed, rocking his hips rhythmically over Bucky’s hand. 

 

“Just sayin’ that so I’ll feel good about myself,” he accused his mate petulantly. Bucky scowled and stopped moving his hand. 

“Stevie-” he cut himself off. “Sweetheart, I want you to feel good about yourself. Of  _ course _ I do. But do you really think I’d lie about something like that? Baby, you’ve got the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen. Made me want to cry the other day, it’d been so long since I’d seen it. I love you, babydoll, and I think you’re the sexiest thing alive.” There was a certain finality to the way Bucky said it, so although Steve scowled, he didn't argue. 

“I think the heat’s starting to fade,” he told his mate after a minute; he was tired, but not the blink-and-you’re-asleep tired he usually associated with heat. “You gonna stay after, or did you think I wouldn't remember?” Bucky opened his mouth, as if to argue, before thinking better and closing it. “That’s what I thought. It wouldn't kill you to come home, you know, Buck. I miss you. I miss knowing you’re safe and warm. I just… I wish I could help.” Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve, noting his mate’s grimace, but laid his weight on top of him, snuggling his face into Steve’s scent glands. Steve yawned and wrapped his arms around Bucky. 

“All I wanna do is protect you,” the alpha mumbled. “For the first time in my life… I’m not sure how to do that anymore. But Steve, I love you so much. You gotta know that. You gotta know I’d never hurt you on purpose. I’ll come home with you, okay? But if I need to leave, you need to let me go. Promise me.” Steve squeezed him tight and nodded. 

“I promise. You won't regret it Buck, I swear, I’ll be so good to you-” 

“Shh, hey, you don't gotta do nothin. You know me, I’m easy. Long as I got a roof over my head, I’m fine. And baby, with you… Hell, that’s  _ gravy _ . We could live in a ditch and I’d be the happiest alpha alive.” Steve sighed and held Bucky tight, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“Love you, Buck,” he yawned. 

“Love you too, darlin’,” Bucky chuckled, kissing his neck. Steve was just aware of smiling before he fell asleep. 


End file.
